Cosplay Stage
by CyllaChan
Summary: Panggung ini sekarang milik mereka. Penonton terkesima! Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat seluruh penonton tercengang. (SyaoxSaku, my first one shot fanfic XD. RnR Please!)


**Cosplay Stage**

"Kini saatnya kita menyaksikan penampilan nomor undi lima belas!" penonton riuh bertepuk tangan. Pembawa acara melihat lagi _cue card_ di tangannya. "Duet Syaoran dan Sakura! Dengan kostum cosplay Lee dan Kinomoto dari 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle' versi _art book_!" lanjut pembawa acara sembari membaca data peserta dari _cue card_-nya.

Seorang gadis menapakkan kakinya ke tangga menuju lantai panggung. Gadis itu sudah cantik dengan gaun putihnya yang menjuntai. Bordiran emas dengan pola daun menghias dan mendetail pada bawah dan lengan gaunnya. Wig cokelat itu sudah rapi terpasang di kepalanya. Tertata dengan semprotan hairspray disana-sini, membuat wajah ovalnya menawan mirip karakter yang ia bawakan.

Seorang pemuda mengikuti di belakangnya. Jubah biru tua sudah menyampir di punggungnya. Detail kostumnya tak kalah rumit dari gadis yang menjadi pasangan di pertunjukkannya kali ini. Tak seorangpun tahu bagaimana cara membuat baju yang terlihat sangat detail itu. Sebuah pedang kayu dengan sarungnya menggantung di pinggang, terlihat mirip seperti yang ada di _anime_nya. Penonton terkesima dengan kostum keduanya.

"Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" teriakan pembawa acara membuat penonton kembali riuh. Dengan langkah sigap, pembawa acara yang berjas hitam itu meninggalkan lantai panggung.

Sekarang seluruh mata tertuju pada sepasang peserta _Indonesian Cosplay Competition 2015_ itu. Mereka terlihat agak gugup. Sebuah microphone sudah berada di genggaman mereka.

Sebuah musik bertempo lembut mengalir. Beberapa penonton bersorak. Mereka mengenali lagu itu. _Original soundtrack_ dari _anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_.

Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum. Panggung sudah mereka miliki. Tangan mereka mengancang dengan _microphone_ mereka, siap untuk bernyanyi.

_Kita datang bersama dari jauh_

_Kau tak bisa kembali ke hari yang dulu_

_Ke tawa masa kecilmu_

_Aku suka dunia yang penuh senyummu_

_Aku ingin disisimu, hanya itu_

_Aku lupa seberapa sakitnya cinta_

_Time goes by,_

_Meski waktu mengalir mengubah kita_

_Aku masih ingat hal yang kulupa dan mimpi yang kupunya_

_saat kupegang tanganmu_

_Selalu, aku disisimu_

_Karena aku bahkan ingin mengingat masa sedih_

_Meninggalkan halaman di petamu_

_untukku mencari jalanku_

_Hari itu, kau percaya_

_pada angin yang berhembus dari masa depan_

_Esok akan menari lebih tinggi untuk kita_

_Time goes by,_

_Meski waktu berlalu, ada hal yang takkan berubah_

_Karenaku tak bisa meraihnya, karena kuingin menemukannya_

_Aku mencari sayap impian_

_Tetap di sisiku, selamanya…_

_Ku akan di sisimu, selamanya…_

Tepuk tangan penonton kembali memenuhi gedung. Mereka terkesima dengan duet peserta itu. Mereka bisa merasakan ikatan yang kuat pada keduanya. Sepasang peserta itu tersenyum puas. Mereka berterimakasih seraya membungkuk.

"Wah wah! Bagus sekali penampilannya!" pembawa acara sudah kembali naik ke atas panggung. Sekarang ia bertugas bertanya-tanya pada peserta. Yah, itulah tugas pembawa acara kompetisi _cosplay_. Untuk memudahkan penilaian juri tentunya.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian?" tanya pembawa acara dengan antusias.

"Kami sangat gugup," ujar gadis yang bernama Sakura. Sementara pemuda bernama Syaoran yang memerankan karakter Lee senyum-senyum.

"Tapi suara kalian bagus sekali! Kalian juga seperti Kinomoto dan Lee yang asli!" puji pembawa acara itu agak basa-basi. "Berapa lama kalian berlatih?"

Kini Syaoran angkat bicara. "Sebulan," ujarnya singkat. Beberapa penonton perempuan terdengar menjerit-jerit melihatnya. Mungkin karena ia lumayan tampan. Syaoran kembali tersenyum.

"Wah, luar biasa! Persiapannya matang sekali ya?!"

"Iya. Itu karena aku dan Syaoran tak begitu pandai menyanyi," ucap Sakura malu-malu. Syaoran terkekeh, begitu pula penonton lainnya.

"Haha… Kalian pasti berusaha sangat keras ya?" pembawa acara memalingkan pandangannya kepada tiga dewan juri. Mereka sedari tadi memperhatikan peserta dengan seksama. "Bagaimana pendapat dewan juri tentang peserta nomor lima belas ini?"

"Bagus sekali penampilannya," ucap seorang wanita yang juga sedang ber-_cosplay_. Ia daritadi mengangguk-angguk melihat penampilan mereka. "Aku sangat suka detail kostumnya. Kalian juga sangat mendalami karakter," jelasnya. Kedua juri yang lain mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Wah, sepertinya juri juga sangat menyukai penampilan kalian," pembawa acara kembali melihat _cue card_-nya. "Omong-omong, berapa lama kalian membuat kostum ini?" itu pertanyaan yang mendasar untuk sebuah lomba _cosplay_.

"Kami membuatnya selama enam bulan," ujar Sakura tetap kalem. "Dari mulai memilih bahan, hingga penjahitan."

"Sebenarnya yang lebih banyak membuat itu Sakura. Dia yang menjahit kostum kami. Aku hanya membuat pedang dan memesan bordiran saja," Syaoran menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia cengar-cengir terlihat sedikit malu. "Aku tidak bisa menjahit," penonton kembali tertawa melihat Syaoran yang berkali-kali menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa Syaoran. Wajar saja jika laki-laki tidak bisa menjahit," ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Syaoran yang sekarang meringis tertunduk. "Jahitanmu bagus sekali, Sakura. Kau sangat teliti dengan detail-detailnya," pujian pembawa acara membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah! Baiklah. Sebelum kupanggil peserta berikutnya, adakah yang ingin kalian berdua sampaikan pada semuanya?"

"Ada!" sambar Syaoran. Ia langsung menjatuhkan lutut kirinya ke lantai panggung. Dadanya terbusung menatap Sakura yang agak bingung. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan meraih tangan putih Sakura. Ia menarik napas dalam. Penonton tercengang. Beberapa mereka bersorak-sorak.

"Sakura, kita sudah tujuh tahun bersahabat," penonton lengang sebentar ingin mendengar kalimat pemuda itu. "Kini kita sama-sama telah dewasa. Sejujurnya aku mencintaimu," penonton terkejut, begitu pula si pembawa acara. Sementara tangan Syaoran yang memegangi _microphone_ mulai bergetar. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya tepat menancap.

Sakura tak percaya melihatnya. Ia terperangah melihat sahabatnya itu. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. "Terima! Terima! Terima!" sorak penonton mulai memenuhi gedung lagi. Menyuruh Sakura untuk menerima tembakan cinta pemuda itu.

Wajah Sakura getir beralih menatap penonton. Seribu, tidak. Mungkin lebih dari seribu orang kini menatapnya. Seisi gelanggang itu kini menatapnya. Ia diam menatap penonton yang masih bersorak-sorak meneriakkan kata itu. Ia mematung.

"Sakura?" panggilan Syaoran padanya memecah lamunannya. Ia reflek menoleh pada pemuda itu yang masih mendongak menatapnya. Ia tak sadar jika Syaoran sedari tadi memegangi tangannya. Mereka agak lama berada dalam posisi itu. Sakura mengangkat _microphone_-nya.

"Aku… tidak bisa Syaoran," ucapnya pelan. Semua penonton hening seketika. Sorakan mereka seperti tercekat oleh jawaban Sakura yang menggema di gedung. Terlebih Syaoran. Beberapa dari mereka tampak kecewa dengan ucapan kompak _'Aaahh'_-nya.

Pemuda itu terpukul atas jawaban gadis itu barusan. Ia berdiri menatap mata hijau gadis itu. Ia tak berpaling sedikitpun.

"Tapi kenapa?!" ucapnya yang sudah kecewa. Sakura melepas tangan Syaoran yang menggenggamnya. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk.

"Karena kau sahabatku," jawabnya sedih. "Syaoran. Hilangkan perasaan itu," pintanya. Kini matanya berkaca-kaca menatap pemuda gagah itu.

Syaoran tertunduk. Ia tak sanggup melihat gadis itu. Hatinya sudah retak. Padahal ia sudah menerka-nerka gadis itu juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sepertinya tebakannya meleset. Lalu apa yang gadis itu rasakan padanya selama tujuh tahun ini? Semudah itu ia menyuruhnya menghilangkan perasaan yang sudah mengakar di hatinya.

Tangan lembut Sakura memegang rahang maskulin Syaoran. Gadis itu membuatnya mendongak dan menatapnya lagi. "Tatap mataku Syaoran," pemuda itu masih sedih. Ia sedih. Sekarang malah dipaksa menatap lagi gadis yang telah menolaknya. Wajahnya sudah masam, wajah yang Sakura paham saat Syaoran kesal. "Apa yang terjadi jika aku jadi kekasihmu?" dahi Syaoran kini mengernyit bingung. "Jika kita sudah kehilangan perasaan cinta kita nanti, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Syaoran hening. Bibirnya kelu membeku. Ia tak pernah berpikir ke depan hingga seperti itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika perasaannya dan Sakura menghilang? Ia tak mau mengetahui jawabannya. Itu lebih menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kita berpisah, Syaoran," Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia berharap tuli saat mendengar kata itu.

Berpisah dengan Sakura? Tujuh tahun itu tak sebentar. Saat ia pertama bertemu gadis itu. Ketertarikan keduanya pada anime dan manga yang telah menciptakan persahabatan ini. Ia tak pernah berpikir akan memiliki perasaan seperti ini padanya. Sakura itu sahabat baginya. Ia selalu ada disaat butuh, selalu menampung semua kesedihannya. Ia selalu membantunya berjuang serta mendukungnya. Dan Syaoran juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk gadis itu. Begitulah dua sahabat itu. Siapkah ia kehilangan orang yang selalu ada di sisinya jika cinta tak lagi ada di hati?

Sakura itu gadis cuek, apalagi pada penampilan. Tapi ia jadi cantik saat ber-_cosplay_, itu selalu membuat Syaoran terkesima. Seperti itukah cinta? Sedangkal itukah perasaannya pada gadis itu?

"Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu. Perasaanku padamu melebihi kekasih. Melebihi cinta sejati. Kau lebih berharga dari semua itu," Sakura menurunkan tangannya ke pundak Syaoran. Bibirnya yang terbalut _lip gloss_ tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "Kau sahabatku," _microphone_-nya masih menggemakan suaranya. Seluruh kalimatnya bisa didengar jelas oleh seisi gedung.

Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Seluruh wajahnya terbenam di pundak gadis itu. Penonton bertepuk tangan. Haru menyelimuti lubuk batin mereka. Mereka menyaluti kegigihan Sakura mempertahankan sahabatnya dari cinta sesaat yang muluk.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Sakura," bisiknya pada gadis itu. Suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan isakan.

Tangan putih Sakura mengelus punggungnya. "Jika Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk bersama, pasti kita akan bersama, Syaoran. Mungkin sekarang ini belum, tapi kau akan melihatnya nanti," gadis itu membalas bisikan Syaoran. Terdengar jelas di tengah riuhnya suara tepuk tangan penonton.

Dari jauh mereka hanya melihat kedua pemuda itu berpelukan. Tetapi bagi Syaoran, ia mendengar kata-kata yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan dari sahabat terbaiknya. Ya, nanti jika saatnya tiba.

* * *

Mohon reviewnya . maaf kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan.. saya kurang bisa bikin one shot... T.T


End file.
